


Hands Where I Can See Them

by Swamp_Dog



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: :'), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, at the end of the hedge maze in RE4, but slightly different, help the man, inspired by my incredibly painful gameplay on professional difficulty, just a short little meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Dog/pseuds/Swamp_Dog
Summary: Ada has finally caught up to the secret service agent who's throwing a monkey wrench into her mission... only to find that he's not having a great time, actually.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Hands Where I Can See Them

Ada heard the rabid snarling of dogs on the other side of the heavy wooden gate she was approaching. Shotgun blasts silenced the sound as she made her way forward. She shouldered the doors open just in time to see the agent she’d been hunting slip through another door and back into the castle.

She picked up her pace—she wouldn’t have another chance to catch him off guard, and she had to move fast. Reaching the door, she quickly drew her pistol to point it at his back, making him stop in his tracks.

“Hands where I can see them.”

Even as she said it, she could tell something was wrong.

He simply turned to look over his shoulder, not reaching for his gun since he seemed to be holding his side instead, and she realized he was breathing heavily. Her eyes darted to the dark stains on his shoulder, his sides, the red spatters on his neck and jaw as he turned to look at her. The grimace on his face turned to confusion when he met her gaze.

Ada pulled her glasses off, lowering the pistol.

“Hello, Leon.”

Leon’s expression shifted to surprise.

“Ada…!” He briefly stood up straight again, only to wince and go back to holding his side, still watching her intently. Questions were obviously bouncing around in his head, too many for him to ask at once.

“Well you look like you rolled down a hill of barbed wire, don’t you?” She holstered her gun, resting her hand on the grip as she shifted her weight to one leg. Her other hand slid her glasses over her hair like a headband.

“You’ve been alive this whole time… and you really are working for Wesker…? What are you doing here?” Leon had finally chosen questions, it seemed.

She just tilted her head.

“I think you should be more concerned about how you’re bleeding all over the place—”

“You fell into a bottomless pit in an exploding laboratory…”

“Is that an _arrow_?”

He looked at the broken stick protruding from his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. I guess it is. I forgot about it when the plaga dogs started attacking me. I just need a first aid kit or something, I’m fine. I just… need to sit down.”

Ada narrowed her eyes as he limped over to the over-decorated canopy bed that took up a third of the room and landed on it heavily. She couldn’t tell if he was still as naively trusting as he used to be, or if he was just more out of it than usual. He was now trying to pull the broken crossbow bolt out of his shoulder, his face scrunched in a grimace. She trotted over quickly.

“Wait—that’s… you’re going to make it worse doing that.” She sat down behind him on the bed, batting his hand away from the bolt. “Just hold still. And…. Hold this on your neck.” She cut a swath from the bed sheets and handed him a folded-up wad of fabric, which he obediently held in place with a huff.

“Why are you helping me?” He muttered. “I know you’ve probably got some secret mission here.”

“Oh you want me to let you pull this out on your own? Does my job bother you that much?” Sassiness edged her words.

He sighed.  
“Guess I shouldn’t ask.”

“What are _you_ doing here? This doesn’t exactly look like police business, hm?”

“Well, no, I’m trying to get the president’s dau—AAAGH”

Leon yelled and sucked air through his teeth as Ada tugged the bolt out straight.

“GEEZ, ADA—”

“Hold still. You’re lucky it hit your shoulder blade instead of going all the way through.”

He shook slightly as she sprayed the gaping entry wound with antiseptic, and whatever else was in first aid spray. Probably wound-closing substances. She followed it with a gauze and tape patch.

“This is… a little too familiar for my taste,” he snickered through strained breaths. Ada huffed and pushed up off the bed, only to sit in front of him instead.

“Hey, I had nothing to do with this one. This was all you.”

They stared at each other for a moment in the pause, both absorbing the six years of changes in each other’s face, before Leon broke the silence.

“I’m glad you’re alive, you know.”

Ada pursed her lips.

“Hm. You haven’t learned much. Lay on your side unless you want to try finding a mirror to go bandaging that.” She motioned to his neck.

He sighed heavily and flopped over, and didn’t seem too eager to move again once he was sunk into the bed. Ada got to work with the multitude of slashes, which also decorated his torso. She heard him inhale sharply several times when she applied gauze.

“How… exactly did you get these?”

“Dogs… but they had tentacles? Sharp ones.”

She raised her brows, but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t long before she ran out of gauze and tape and just had to hope the first aid spray would be enough to close the smaller gashes.

“I’m glad you made it out too,” she finally added, quietly.

There was a quiet huff, and she saw him smile faintly.

She mulled over the things she wanted to say, to tell him how much she’d helped him without him even knowing, not aware that he was half-lucidly considering telling her just how many times he’d needlessly blamed himself for her being dead in the last six years.

“Does this mean I owe you again?”

“Hm. We’ll see.” She slid off the bed and stood up, leaving the empty first aid bottle on a shelf. “You’ve got a job to do and so do I. Just try to stay out of trouble.”

“Ada wait—!”

Leon sat up just in time to see her disappearing back through the door. Typical. 


End file.
